Tacos and Hamburgers
by tygr3eyz
Summary: America is forced to celebrate Mexico's birthday. After getting very drunk things get emotional. Crappy summary. Crappy Title too  Please read!
1. Welcome to Holiday Inn!

A/N Well this is my second story. My first story is kinda suckish and even though it's really long by now I haven't uploaded anything, it's just I need to fix, like a bunch of stuff *goes on rambiling for a few more minutes* Anyways, I'll think about that story later... I started this onSeptember 15 (see how much I procastinate) and it's almost done so I thought I should upload the first chapter at least! Rated K for now though I'll change it to T later. It should(eventually)be M, but we all know theres a lot of fans under 16 out there, so I'll keep it at T D Reviews would be greatly apreciated!

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily in a southern part of the country. Alfred was helping his 2nd biggest state prevent a catastrophe. Soon there was a tornado warning and the personifications of the United States of America and Texas left to look for shelter. They stopped in front of a Holiday Inn. "You'll be comfortable here! A bunch of other countries are here for Mexico-papa's birthday, so you can be yourself!" He told America as they registered in the front desk.<p>

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was his birthday. And please don't call him that, makes me feel like your mom."

"But I call all of you "papa". You two, Spain, France, Ger- Well not Germany since he's more like a good friend!"

"Still, I feel it's different with Mexico…"

"Maybe I should call Canada "papa" too. There's not much sense in that, but, well, you know?"

"No I don't…"

"I see him quite a bit though, I mean he visits the South American countries all the time and he passes by here."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm, I should just ask him next time he comes by!"

"Dude?"

"Oh wait, he's gonna go to the party too, I'll ask 'im there!"

"Texas."

"Oh yeah, by the way you're gonna room with him! I hope he doesn't mind, I didn't tell 'im!" Texas finished as they walked put the elevator and down the hallway.

"Who? Canada. Haha, he won't mind!"

"Oh, I meant Mexico."

"What?"

"He's got the biggest room! Besides y'all will probably be partying all night, so I doubt you'll have time to fight with him!" He opened the door to a loft that was filled with countries full of red, white and green.

"Ve~ Texas! You were able to bring America after all!"

"It was hard, but I've roped a full heard of buffalo with one lasso! There's nothing this cowboy can't do!"

_What kind of un-heroic bluff is that?_ America thought, unaware of how much he and his state were similar.

"Do you like my flag?" Italy showed them an Italian flag with a hand painted eagle on the center. "Mexico fixed it 'according to _la celebracion_!'" His accent was more powerful when he spoke in Spanish, yet he seemed to speak more fluently.

"Like it very much!" Texas answered him with a pat on the head. Looking around the room America was slowly realizing he had been tricked to come. Several countries were coming closer with face paint. "Were you guys about to leave?"

"Oui, we were just waiting for you two" France said as he smeared green paint on Texas' face. "Hey, America, want me to paint your face?" Spain pushed a bottle of red paint towards his face.

"No! I'm not going!" The countries became startled at the sudden angry outburst. He walked across the room ignoring the stares they were giving him, but when he was about to open the door a dark hand stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" His older "brother" asked in a thick Mexican accent.

"To my room…"

"And who said _que_ this is _tu cuarto_?"

"(You're going back to Spanish.) Texas did, and besides you're probably not even going to use it! You'll be out drinking all night!"

The Latin country looked over to the state that had once been his. The whole room had gone silent when the two American countries had started fighting, and now all of the other countries retreated to the sides of the room. When America and Mexico fought over Texas it was best to let them be. However, Mexico's aura changed when he saw the lone state in the center of the room.

"Texas! _Mijo_!" He dashed towards him and embraced the State.

"Papa!" America took the opportunity and went into the room whilst the other countries were distracted. He waited by the door to see if they would come get him, but all he heard were their voices and laughter fading, and then the door closing.

* * *

><p>AN Again Reviews would be great! :D (and I'm uploading more at the end of the week( three day weekend YAY!))


	2. Car Rides!

**A/N **Yay! I finally remembered to upload! But sadly its only an insignificant transitional chapter... I actually was supposed to upload two chapters, but i don't know where my other files are (probably in my school computer) which would mean I'd upload until after thanksgiving break, but magical moi is still he type of person that prefers to use pen and pencil!(even though my handwriting sucks) so all I have to do is retype it! Anyways, on with the story :)

* * *

><p>"Ok then! Who's riding with who?"<p>

"I want to ride with _Espagne!"_

"Okay, but only if we take Romano~"

"Ve~ if _fratello_ is going with big-brother Spain, then I'll go with Germany!"

"What? You bastards! Let me decide! I don't want to ride with these two _pervertiti_!"

"Three! I'm going too!"

"Chigi!"

"_Preussen,_ you're going vith me!"

"But _Westen_-!"

"And Romano too! Now get in the car!"

"Hey Mexico! Who's over there already~?"

"Eh, oh, Russia, Chile, Canada, Argentina, Korea, e Inglaterra! (Even though he's only coming for the beer!) And I heard that some of my Southern brothers are coming later too!"

"Well then,_ Vamonos_!"

"Wait Italy, come with us, 'kay?"

"Ah, of course, Texas!"

"What?Then I'm not going with these potato bastards! Let me out!"

"Too late, let's go" The Peugeot and the Volkswagen dashed from the parking lot. The only other sound besides the engines was a kidnapped Romano screaming for help, "CHIGIIIII!"

"Bye _fratello_~!"

* * *

><p>"Ok then! Who's riding with who?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Mexico was pulled back by Texas.<p>

"You aren't really going' to leave him there, are ya?"

"Well, if he keeps acting like that, then yes." Texas shot him a half-sad half-scornful look. It was no use; he still loved Texas like his own child.

"Fine, but only if you get me a mediator, since he doesn't want to talk to me."

"I will! There are a few right here!"

"Just please don't use España or yourself, _porfavor_."

"Haha 'kay!"

Their private conversation was interrupted by Italy, "Hey Mexico! Who's over there already~?"

"Eh, oh, Russia, Chile, Canada, Argentina, Korea, e Inglaterra! (Even though he's only coming for the beer!) And I heard that some of my Southern brothers are coming later too!"

"Well then, Vamonos!"

"Wait Italy, come with us, 'kay?"

"Ah, of course, Texas!"

"Hmm, Texas? Why Italia?" Mexico asked, wondering what exactly Texas was planning.

"'Cause he's so cute~"

"Wha-?"

"Just kidding you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Just for people who couldn't tell, the order of people talking in the first part is Mexico, France, Spain, Ita-chan, Romano, Prussia, Romano, Germany, Ita-chan, Mexico, Spain, Texas, Italy, Romano, Germany, Romano and Italy. And Prussia doesn't know what _pervertiti _means. XD

Because its so small of a chapter, a little something about the OCs relationships:

**Texas**: France &Spain**:** He was part of New Spain and was ruled by France for some time too, also, France was one of the first to recognize us as a country when The Republic of Texas was established (on the other hand, Mexico and England denied to recognize him(even though Iggy treated him like a trading partner anyways)).

America: He's just like him personality wise, however Texas is much more tolerant to certain things than America. America is actually very protective-mother-like towards him.

Mexico: He wants to help his Mexico-papa in the drug-war, but he can't because then America would have to join and knowing his two closest parents, it would end in them fighting each other instead.

Germany: There is a lot of German influence in Texas, especially around San Antonio, because Spain sold the Germans a lot of settlements back in the day.

Because of all this he can speak English French Spanish and German very fluenly.

**Mexico:** Texas: He seriously wants his beloved favorite child back XD (Don't let the other Mexican states hear that!)

America: Their relationship is what this fic is all about so all I'll say is that their relationship has been going downhill for a while.

Germany: Their like, trading-BFFs! I don't know how Italy is not jealous of this. XD Recently, Germany said he wanted to help in the drug-war, but because of various political reason couldn't. Mexico thanked him for his concern anyways :)

Italy: They will help each other in tragedies and are good friends. Romano: because they were both raised by Spain they have a lot of the same personality traits.

Spain: Mexico's dad. He hated the European nation for a while (after he killed his mom. Lasted till after his revolution) now they're taking initiative in becoming closer.

France: Helped Spain in the Mexican revolution, so they had an unfriendly relationship for a while. They've been trying to have a good relationship lately, but they had a small fight recently.

Russia: They're really good military trading partners O.o Scary for America...

Chile: He has recently started to follow Mexico around, their relationship is half economic partners, half unhealthy admiration(from Chile's part)

Canada: He keeps Mexico's and Americas fight to a minimum of what they could be. They like each other and wish America wasn't in the middle, like back when he was only 13 little colonies.

Argentina: Ok political partners, but for some reason, then can't stand each other personally...

Korea: The same thing that happened to Canada, if you don't know, go read the webcomic. XD

England: Eh, he's really just there because of the beer. (The three best beer makers in the world are Germany, Mexico and Scotland!)

This ended up longer than it should've... I promise two chapters next time! ;)


	3. A small thank you

Ah so, this is just like a big A/N,

But wow, I'm surprised about all the follows this story has, it's even gained some from last time I updated, (which was like 2 years ago).

In all honesty, I was just going to delete my account (I probably won't in the end since I have too many good faved fics), but I was asked to continue this by some people, and since I'm so shocked

The reason I stopped updating was 1) my computer with all my old stuff broke down, and 2) posting to is very, tedious. However, if any of you is willing to go to my tumblr, fnbwritings, and ask me to continue this, I would, in exchange, be very willing to get my old files from my old computer's hard drive (as I stated last chapter I posted, I do have more to this story) and I'd gladly re-write it to something better.

Even if anyone doesn't I'm still really glad y'all liked it. :D


End file.
